Korra's Passage to Earth (Epilogue)
With the choice made, Reia has been awakened, thanks to Kiva's connection to Reia's heart. Some time later, Kiva entered the bridge and finds Talwyn taking the helm. Cronk: Are you okay, Miss Kiva? Kiva: *tears coming out* No... - Talwyn turns around and Kiva hugs her. Talwyn: Reia asked me to give you a message. It's about Terra. Kiva: *sniffs* i know with me, being this sad... I-- I just wanna cry myself to sleep. Talwyn: I know, but she has found a way to restore him. Kiva: Really? - Talwyn nodded and plays Reia's message she left behind. Reia: Kiva, by the time you see this, you still hate me for being a coward. It's my fault that I was unaware that Xehanort has still hold Terra's heart. So, I'm going to Scotland with Korra and she'll help me find his spirit back and restore him. This mission is more personal because this is the only way you'll respect me again. I'm sorry it has to come down to this. Don't come looking for me, because when I restore Terra, I won't come back to the team. Ratchet couldn't risk hiring a coward.. - The message ended, leaving Talwyn shocked. Talwyn: What!? Zepyhr: She won't come back?? Are you sure you play the right message, Miss Talwyn? Talwyn: Yeah, I did! I don't understand.. Why would she quit?? - Kiva tries so hard not to cry but couldn't hold back the tears and starts crying. Kiva: Reia, please don't leave me too!! I.. I don't wanna be alone! Talwyn: Kiva, listen to me. We can still contact her, because she still has her com-link. I'll help you speak with her. - Kiva still cries and Talwyn helps her up. Talwyn: I'm asking you. Help me convince her to stay amoung us. You're the only one who can. Kiva: o....o.....okay. - In Scotland, Korra and Reia set their sights on a castle. Korra: You don't have to abandon your team. Reia: I have no choice. Ratchet's right: Pride is a weakness. I need to atone for what I have done. Korra: I understand. Does Gohan and Videl teach you how to held your emotions? Reia: ..No. - Suddenly, Reia's com-link is vibrating. Reia: I have to take this call. Korra: Go ahead. - Reia answered her call and, from the starship's point of view, sees both Talwyn and Kiva. Reia: I thought I told you to don't look for me. Talwyn: I know, but that means you're abandoning Kiva! Reia: Enemies are hurting us because of me. To atone for my sins, I'm helping Terra and bringing him back to you. - Kiva suddenly snapped as her heart speaks out. Kiva: *tears coming out* Reia, please, it's not your fault! You and Terra were always there for me. If anyone needs to be blamed for what happened, it should be the bad guys. Not you. Reia, you are filled with hope and... You are the only one i have left, cause I don't want to be alone and abandon. (Even after my parents died...) - Realizing what she is doing, Reia closed her eyes and shed a tear. Talwyn: Do you want us to come along, Reia? Including Kiva? Kiva: Please... - Reia opened her eyes and remains focused. Reia: I'll send the coordinates. Can you be in Scotland by morning? Kiva: We'll try, Reia. I just hope no distractions get in the way. Reia: There shouldn't be. Talwyn: Does that mean you're staying with us? Reia: Yeah, I'm happy that this new family is raising me right, upon Gohan and Videl's request. And Kiva? I'm glad you told me about your feelings. Kiva: Aw... Thanks, Reia. Talwyn: We'll tell Ratchet the good news. Reia: Okay then. And Kiva? Kiva: Yeah, Reia? Reia: If you ever need a serious talk, I'm here for you. That's a promise. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Back in Scotland, Reia hangs up and walks back to Korra. Korra: Convinced to return to them? Reia: Yes. Kiva's emotionally upset of me leaving. Terra's all she has left too. Korra: The gang would come along. As long as you remain focus on your journey here. Reia: I will. Korra: Tell me why Kiva is interested in you? Reia: She has no one else. She needs love; someone to comfort her. Korra: I understand. Love is indeed more powerful. Reia: It sure does. - Reia carried Terra with her and the two walked towards the castle as a new story unfolds. Category:Scenes